HP the Savior
by mione granger2175
Summary: okay this is a remake of my first one. Unfortunately I lost the other story so I have to start over. If you want to know what it's about go to my profile.
1. Chapter 1

At the Dursley's

It was the first night of Harry Potter's summer vacation. Already it wasn't going well. Since he got at his aunt and uncle's house his uncle told him to go right to his room. It didn't matter anyway he was going to his room as soon as he got in the house. He took his trunk upstairs and as soon as he saw his bed he laid on it and just stared at the ceiling. 'Why do all these things happen to me? Why can't I just be normal for a change? Why did Sirius have to die because of my stupidity? Why did Hermione have to get hurt? She could have died and it would've been my entire fault. Why did**_ I _**have to be the one with a fucking prophecy that said I have to either kill Voldemort or be killed by him?' That's all he thought. Those were the only thoughts running threw his head.

"Boy get down here." Harry ignored his uncle.

"Boy get down here now." He ignored him again he wasn't going to answer. He wasn't even going to leave his room unless he had to go to the bathroom.

He heard someone coming up the stairs. His door flew open. His uncle barged into his room.

"When I call you boy you answer me."

Harry wasn't listening. He didn't care what his uncle had to say, he just tuned him out.

'Why isn't he talking back to me? He thinks I care what those freaks said. They can't tell me what to do in my own house.' Vernon thought. Vernon knew just what to do. He left Harry's room for a minute and when he came back he had a belt.

'This will show the boy to listen to me' Vernon thought with an evil smile. Harry wasn't paying attention so he didn't see his uncle leave and come back with a belt.

Harry felt a stinging sensation on his stomach. He looked up and saw it was his uncle beating him. He didn't care.

'I deserve this for getting Sirius killed and almost losing my friends.' Harry just laid there and let him beat him. It wasn't like he could do anything. He couldn't use his wand and he didn't want to talk to Dumbledore because he was furious with him.

His uncle stopped beating him and went down stairs.

'Why didn't he tell me about the prophecy before? If I knew I wouldn't have left. Sirius wouldn't be died. Why does he keep things from me? Does he think I can't be trusted? Is he using me?'

At night was the worst of all. When he finally went to sleep all he saw was people dying in front of him. His mum, dad, and Sirius. In his dream there all saying you killed us, because of you were died, and that it should've been him that died.

He would wake up crying and go to the corner of his room and stay there rocking himself saying: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

That's how it went for the first two weeks Harry's of vacation.

**o0o0o0o0**

At Hermione's

Hermione lies in her bed. 'Something's not right' she keeps thinking. That's all she keeps thinking about ever since the first day of vacation. She has this horrible feeling that something's wrong with Harry but she has no way of contacting him. She writes him letters everyday but she never gets one back. She knows the death of Sirius is weighing on his mind and the fact that all of them got hurt. But she can't help but feel there's something else. When she saw Harry come into the infirmary she knew something was weighing on his mind besides his friends injuries and the death of Sirius. She asked him about it but all he said was that he saw Dumbledore when they got back from the ministry and had a chat with him. Hermione could tell that it was something deeper. But all he told her was that Dumbledore told him something but he couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. So she didn't ask about it.

When she got out of the hospital wing she went to Dumbledore's office and asked if Harry could go to her house or Ron's house instead of the Dursley's.

FLASHBACK

"Good evening miss. Granger, what can I do for you today? "asked Dumbledore

"Instead of Harry going to the Dursley's I was wondering if he could come to my house or Ron's house for the summer?" asked Hermione getting right to the point.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but he must go to the Dursley's for protection."

"Why can't you put up wards around my house? He would be much better there. All the Dursley's do is treat him like he's not human, like he's an abomination. He comes back skinner every time he goes back there."

"I'm sorry but the wards around Private Drive are much stronger than any wards I can put up. We think when Harry goes on break Voldemort will try to locate him and harm him."

"You know damn well that Voldemort won't go after him because most of his followers are in Azkaban and he needs to get more so cut the crap and tell me why he can't go" said Hermione getting mad

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he must go back." said Dumbledore calmly

Hermione glared at him and said: "If those people hurt him in any way I give you my word I **_will _**hurt you" with that said she turned and left making Dumbledore wonder if she was serious.

END FLASHBACK

She was serious when she said that to the headmaster. Harry was her best friend. It might help that she was in love with said friend. But she doesn't think he feels the same way. She looked on her right to see what time it was. It was 3:42 a.m. She needed to find out if Harry was okay.

'I'll write a letter to Remus, he must be worried about him to.'

Hermione got out of bed and went to the desk in her room. She got out parchment and a quill.

Dear Remus

How are you doing? Has Harry written to you or have you spoken to him? I'm worried about him. I have this feeling that there's something wrong. Can you go and check on him? I'm really worried about him.

Hermione.

Hermione just thought of something. How was she going to deliver the letter?

'I wish I had a owl or I had Hedwig' she thought with a sigh

Having heard her plea Hedwig soared into her room.

"Hey girl" she said to Hedwig "Can you give this to Remus for me."

Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately, took the letter, and soared off. Hermione watched her fly away. 'If you think about it it's kind of weird she always knows when I have a letter to deliver.' Hermione thought watching Hedwig fly away until she couldn't see her anymore. She sighed and went to her bed hoping Remus would go and see Harry.

**o0o0o0o0**

#12 Grimauld Place

Remus sit in his room. Having just received Hermione's letter, reading over it, he set it down.

He's been worried about Harry to. He's all alone trying to cope with his feelings.

'At least I have Tonks.' He looks next to him and sees her sleeping peacefully. He smiles, bends down and kisses her forehead, and gets out of the bed. He looks at the clock it says 5:34.

'I'll leave at 10:00.' Truth be told he had been waiting for Hermione to write a letter to him. She's the only one who knows what goes around in Harry's mind so if he was in trouble or she had a feeling he would have to check it out.

Remus is startled out of thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Remus?" asked Tonks.

He looks at her worried face and gives her a hug telling her that nothing is wrong. But she saw that look on his face and knows something is wrong. She pulls back from the hug and asks him again. He sighs and tells her what's on his mind.

"Hermione just sent me a letter." he tells her. She looks at him.

"What did it say?"

He gave her the letter and she read it.

"She's really worried about him. I am to. I'm going to see if he's okay tomorrow" he tells her. Tonks looks into his face and sees how much he cares for Harry. She smiles at him and say's: You go. I would go but I have to go into the office tomorrow. I've been worried about him to. Having lost Sirius has got too hard on him. I know it's hard on you but he saved his life, he and Hermione must be having a hard time. I have you. You help me through that pain."

Remus looked at her and smiled "You help me through the pain. Having lost my three best friends is hard you make it easier to get through" With that he bent down and kissed her. He knew with Tonks in his life he could get through anything as did she.

**o0o0o0o0**


	2. READ!

Okay I decided that I didn't want to finish this story. So if anyone wants to write it then e-mail me. I'll give you the guidelines.


End file.
